particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
New Action
NEW ACTION- the political party for a Greater Cildania. -New Action stands for Cildanian Unity, Co-Operation between the parties and Stability. Following the Tombstone Putsch of '64, Tombstone Action withdrew from the elections and the remainents of the party form the Christian Nationalists under Patriarch Alexander I Alexander Hawke as he then was. After Alexander's Patriarchal Appointment Sir Eamon Lear reformed Action and consolidated the two parties into New Action. New Action is currently lead by Jonathan Lear the son of Sir Eamon. New Actions key policy is the institution of Dual Policy, the Second Cildanian Policy the voluntary welfare state. New Action's current policy is Co-Operation with the Majority and Moderation between the extremes, that is to find a middle ground between the Minimalists and the Socialists. While New Action believes in the Corporate State and Democratic Fascism we do not believe in the possibility of either of New Action's 'Dreams' within our life times. First Stability must be brought to Cildania, and then the work towards a Greater Cildania where the government cares for her People and not her Finance alone can begin. -Jonathan Lear (Abridged) New Action The Leadership *-Jonathan Lear *-Caohghin Godfrey *-Sebastiano Giustizia CC *-Domini Canes *-Gaius Macari *-Silvius Terence *-Valentine Orsino *-Vivianus Quindici *-Jovian Camillo *-Alisander Laurentius *-Frederick Kingston *-Ancel Neot *-Gregory Watchman *-David Moreau Marquis da Velieres *-Domini Canes *-Vivianus Quindici *-Frederick Kingston *-Jolanus Love New Action stands for a greater Cildania, Cildanian Industrial Self-Government and Cildanian Christian Struggle. Industrial Self-Government is whereby the nation is split not along lines of locality but by occupation and Corporation. The Acknowledgement that a man best suited to set agricultural policy is a man who has lived his life along side agriculture, not a minister with a degree in political science who has never so much as seen a sheep. "We lost much, but we stand unbroken the loss of the founders of our movement is a blow to which we will recover, we cannot but for our strength is the strength of Cildania. I am not my father, nor my fathers shadow, but I believe in the values he lived his life to, But I will not follow his path, I will not fail Cildania and I will not turn my back on the party. I Intend to bring about all that our heritage has denied us. Cildania is ruled by the money powers, international finance enforces upon obselete methods of government and industry in order that the foreign money powers may hold steady the reigns of Cildania. New Action demands Cildanian sovereignty and renewed strength, our destiny and our government back in our own hands, in the hands of the people of Cildania. We raise our voices in the call for a greater, more Cildanian Cildania ruled not by the money powers, ruled not by the International Socialist, not by the moneyed minority, but by the Cildania people and the Industries of the Cildanian People. History may have denied us, but with the dawn comes Cildania reborn, Tomorrow the Dawn! Arise Cildania and take that which was kept from you." -Jonathan Lear, Maiden Speech. "Perhaps the dreams got to big, or Cildania too small. Most likely we just never had what was needed. Dreams are no longer a possibility, Not in a broken nation, Cildania, has been broken on the wheels of extremism, The International Socialist and the Copitalist work to perpetuate the instability which so plagues our nation, Co-Operation and Compromise are the only paths which stand a chance to prevent further damage to the people of Cildania. A Middle ground must be fought for or else all is lost. Tomorrow We Live" -Chancellor Sir Eamon Lear statement of resignation from the party. "...We have fought, and we will fight still to fulfil our pledge to the people of Cildania for a compromise and the Third Choice, the petty rivalries of the Parties of Mammon have denied us, Progress and Compromise, Denied us the Sunrise itself! Cildanian Salvation lies in the Dual Policies and we will not end the fight until She is Saved. Together in Cildania we have lit a flame that the ages shall not extinguish, guard that sacred flame by brother Blueshirt until its illumines Cildania and lights again the path of Mankind. Tomorrow the Dawn, Tomorrow We Live" -Chancellor Jonathan Gillies Lear- New Action Party Conference August '24 ---- the following is the party description from the time of the resignation of J.G. Lear and the withdrawal of the party to local body politics. this will be edited and redundant material removed at a later date. ---- New Action The Leadership -Jonathan Lear -Caohghin Godfrey -Sebastiano Giustizia CC -Gaius Macari -Silvius Terence -Valentine Orsino -Jovian Camillo -Alisander Laurentius -Ancel Neot -Gregory Watchman -David Moreau Marquis da Velieres -Domini Canes -Vivianus Quindici -Frederick Kingston -Jolanus Love New Action was founded, first and foremost for Cildanian Stability. New Action believes in the Third Way and Distributive Corporatism, Co-Operation between the Head and the Hands though the mediation of the Heart. New Actions key policy is the institution of Dual Policy, the Second Cildanian Policy the voluntary welfare state. "We lost much, but we stand unbroken the loss of the founders of our movement is a blow to which we will recover, we cannot but for our strength is the strength of Cildania. I am not my father, nor my fathers shadow, but I believe in the values he lived his life to, But I will not follow his path, I will not fail Cildania and I will not turn my back on the party. I Intend to bring about all that our heritage has denied us. Cildania is ruled by the money powers, international finance enforces upon obselete methods of government and industry in order that the foreign money powers may hold steady the reigns of Cildania. New Action demands Cildanian sovereignty and renewed strength, our destiny and our government back in our own hands, in the hands of the people of Cildania. We raise our voices in the call for a greater, more Cildanian Cildania ruled not by the money powers, ruled not by the International Socialist, not by the moneyed minority, but by the Cildania people and the Industries of the Cildanian People. History may have denied us, but tomorrow rises the dawn and tomorrow we live! Arise Cildania and take that which was kept from you." -Jonathan Lear, Maiden Speech. "Cildania has been broken on the wheels of extremism, The International Socialist and the Copitalist work to perpetuate the instability which so plagues our nation, Co-Operation and Compromise are the only paths which stand a chance to prevent further damage to the people of Cildania. A Middle ground must be fought for or else all is lost. Tomorrow We Live." Chancellor Eamon Lear statement of resignation from the party. ---- Following the Resignation of Jonathan Gillies Lear from the party New Action is temporary inactive from active politics for an unspecified time. Category:Political parties in Cildania